earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Menkhar Julian
---- ='Basic Information'= *'Full Name:' Menkhar Julian *'In-Game:' Menkhar *'Race:' Human *'Class:' Death Knight *'Guild:' *'Alignment:' Neutral *'Professions:' None ='Physical Description'= *'Age:' 37 *'Sex:' Male *'Hair:' Black *'Eyes:' Brown *'Height:' 6'1" *'Weight:' 180lbs *'Garments/Armor:' *'Other:' ='History'= Menkhar Julian was born in the year 582 (10 years before the events of Warcraft 1) in the Township of Hillsbrad, Lordaeron. He would live a relatively uneventful life until he was 16, when the Orcish Horde invaded Lordaeron and attacked Hillsbrad. Though he was somewhat young, Menkhar volunteered to fight in the local volunteer forces to fight against the Orcs. Teaming up with his childhood companion Dominic Kantar, the pair fought together in the Alliance armies from Hillsbrad to Blackrock Spire, and the pair would manage to survive the bloody conflict. Considered to be too young to leave in the Alliance expedition to Draenor, Menkhar and Dominic returned home to Hillsbrad where they resumed their civilian lives. Moving to the nearby town of Tarren Mill, he married a local woman, Lucillia Verne, shortly after arriving in Tarren Mill. The two would have one daughter, Judith, and the three lived a peaceful and happy existence for the next 12 years. This time of peace however would be shattered with the news that the Orcs were raiding the local internment camps and freeing more of their kind in an effort to rebuild their strength. Remembering what the Orcs had done in the last war, Menkhar immediately re-enlisted in the Hillsbrad contingent of the Lordaeron Army with his old friend Dominic and was commissioned as an officer for his prior experience in the Second War. Sending his wife and daughter to life with Lucillia's aunt in Andorhal, Menkhar sought to ensure that his family was away from the conflict zone in Hillsbrad. But as events would turn out, the real war would be fought not in Hillsbrad, but in the heartland of Lordaeron itself as the Undead Scourge arose during the chaos. Troubled by his decision to send his family into what was now the heart of Scourge power, Menkhar immediately joined the Alliance units in the war in Lordaeron against the Scourge. Managing to find his family safe just in time, he took them to Hearthglen where he believed that they would be safe due to the town's heavy defences. Menkhar would continue to serve in the campaign with his friend Dominic from the initial arrival of Kel'Thuzad in Andorhal to the final hours of Lordaeron's survival after Arthas' betrayal. It was at this time that he learned tragically that his wife and daughter had died of the plague in Hearthglen, having caught the plague while they had been in Andorhal. Grief-stricken, Menkhar decided to leave Lordaeron with a small contingent to Northrend to try to fight the Scourge there. Arriving in Northrend with only perhaps 100 men, Menkhar, his friend Dominic, and the group that had journeyed with them began a slow, bloody campaign to try to find the source of the Scourge's power in Northrend. As time wore on, Menkhar became increasingly grief-stricken not only about the death of his family, but also the rising casualties of the war that was costing him old friends on a regular basis. Eventually, Menkhar's contingent reached the outer defences of Icecrown with only 19 men left of their original 100. By this time however, Menkhar's sadness and desire for justice against the Scourge had turned into bitter hopelessness and the grim realization that he was fighting for a lost cause. Dominic Kantar begged Menkhar to retreat from Icecrown, but Menkhar seemed committed to seeking his death in the frozen wastelands. Convinced that Menkhar was losing his sanity and was leading their force to doom, Dominic then began to directly oppose his friend's suicidal crusade towards Icecrown. At this point, the last remnants of sanity that Menkhar still maintained collapsed, and he made it clear now to his childhood friend that he intended to press on to Icecrown alone if he had to. Driven by his now reckless desire for vengeance, Menkhar then decided that Dominic was an obstacle to his goal. The two engaged in a long drawn-out duel in the wastes of Northrend, with Menkhar emerging victorious and leaving his old friend dead in the snow. Now alone, Menkhar continued his journey forward into the heart of the Scourge's Stronghold. When he managed to arrive at the Wrath gates however, he was not attacked on sight but instead greeted by a dark messenger, who offered Menkhar power in exchange for his loyalty. Now deciding that his cause was hopeless, Menkhar accepted the offer. From that point on, the man known as Menkhar Julian was transformed from a Lordaeron Captain from Hillsbrad into one of the Lich King's dark servants: The Death Knights. Sent to the Ebon Hold to recieve his training for his new role, Menkhar has not been heard of in any form since those events 7 years ago. Category:HumanCategory:Death KnightCategory:Alliance